The Fourteenth Journal
by Xamira Gray
Summary: The newest member of Org13 is commanded to write her impressions in a journal. The Superior didn't realize what he has ordered, for this troubled mind known as number XIV doesn't spare anyone she dislikes! Rated for strong language, better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do a fan-fic starring my OC, Xieve. She has just joined the Organization, making it Organization XIV! But she immediately got in trouble, thanks to her rather thoughtless remarks on her colleagues. So The Superior has commanded her to write a journal. (Xieve isn't related to the real number XIV, I don't know enough of her to write about her... But on with the story!) I guess this is after KH2, the Org13 survived somehow.

Umm, contains quite a bit of character bashing, by the way... Oh yeah, I always forget this: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I think Xieve is the only thing that's mine. I don't even own this computer I'm writing on!

* * *

**_Wednesday, 13th of August 2008_**

Okay, I don't really know how to start this thing, Dear Diary seems kinda... overused. Maybe I'll just begin by telling why the hell I'm writing this thing. I personally see no point in this, I'm probably gonna forget this in two days.

Well, apparently some of the Organization members were offended by some of the truthful things I had said about them. I mean, what the fuck, we can't feel anything! Ooops, sorry, I kinda go off topic easily... Anyways, the Superior commanded me to start this journal, since he thinks that this way, I can express my feelings after putting some thought to it, in stead of just blurting things out... And he somehow got the picture that I would like writing, since I spend some time in the library. Bullshit. I only like writing when I do it for fun, not when I have to write something because someone, a teacher, or a Superior commanded me to. YOU SEE THIS SIR? I'M NOT ENJOYING MY 'SPECIAL COOLING DOWN BY EXPRESSING MYSELF'-TIME AT ALL!! Yes, he's reading this over my shoulder as I write, he didn't trust me enough to do this on my own... It's kinda offensive, you know?

Maybe I could tell my first impressions of my beloved colleagues for starters...

**Number I - Xemnas, The Superior**

What can I say... Our strong leader is loved by all of the Organization. His incredible intelligence, gracefully deadly fighting style, that masculine voice of his, his unearthly good looks... I can't praise him enough... YES, he's gone!! I can finally write freely! Okay, first of all, the Superior is an arrogant, self-centered dick, who only cares about world domination. His leisure time activities include pissing everyone off, bossing us around, sending us to crazy suicide missions, speaking annoyingly slowly...

I'm having a hard time trusting a guy whose name is an anagram of 'Mansex' or 'Sexman'. Have you seen the way he keeps staring at the younger male-members? It's just creepy, that this Organization is lead by a possibly gay pedophile, who couldn't say a line quickly, even to save his damned non-life! Ah, damn, I'm starting to use Nobody-related grammar again, it's such a pain, so I'll try to minimize it. Plus, by using normal grammar, I can sorta make myself believe I still have a heart... But enough about me and my tragic tale!

So, in summary about the Superior: I have no trouble understanding why XI wants to take over. I don't know whether he would make a better leader, though... Oops, I should save that for his description:

**XI - Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin**

Honestly, the first time I saw him, I thought he was a chick. Then he spoke... Shit, he's got like the lowest voice I've heard in a long time, it's really nerve-wrecking for some reason. He is very, very vain, he probably spends more tie in the bathroom than I do. And I can spend a hellish amount of time in there! Like I said previously, he wanted to take over the Organization, but apparently some twerp called Sora bashed his plans... 'Marly' likes flowers. Pink roses, to be exact. He spends a lot of his time taking care of his garden. Oh, he's always seen with his pal, Larxene! I'll introduce her next.

**XII - Larxene, The Savage Nymph**

There are two simple words to describe my only female colleague: Sadistic Bitch. Seriously, I saw her carrying a book by Marquis du Sade the other day, nearly pissed my pants. I'm not sue was it because of amusement or fear... Maybe both! I'm a bit too scared of her to write more, if somebody (Nobody) can find this, it's her!

**VIII - Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

PYROMANIAC! I've been here like, less than a week, and he's already burned two of my dinners, my reports, my freaking bed, my coffee... He's got the most gravity defying hair I've ever seen, and the do is red, of course. He's kind of a pervert, and like Joey Tribbiani from Friends (you remember Friends, right?) he can make a simple phrase like "Grandma's chicken salad!" sound sexual. And he does his little innuendo's to everyone, no matter of the persons sex... I'm pretty sure he's bi! I kinda see a love triangle between him, Larxene and Marluxia... Oh, scratch that, the way Axel's so possessive of XIII makes it a square! Maybe I should join them, just for the hell of it, I mean, it's not everyday you see a love pentagon. Nah, I'll think I'll pass this time.

**III - Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer**

I don't really know about him too much, I'm kinda scared of him... He doesn't seem too nice if you ask me!

**XIII - Roxas, The Key of Destiny**

Hmmm, what can I say, this dude has got EMO written all over him. He's never far from Axel, the two of them are inseparable. He's kinda cute, have to admit... I haven't really had a chance to talk to him, with all the hassle going on, but he seems to be relatively nice.

**VI - Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer**

Unlike Roxy, he is SO NOT EMO!! Sure, his hair is a bit angsty, but that's just to cover his true intentions. Plus it's got this 'dark and mysterious' thing going on, which I've always found appealing... Zexion is one of the few males you would describe with the word 'beautiful', rather than 'handsome', or 'good looking'. He's a bit too pretty for his own good, if you ask me. But then again, the guy is a genius, he can talk himself out of most situations. Oh, he's got one of the coolest weapons too, a giant book, only IX's is better in my opinion!

**IX - Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne**

He is like... so adorable! I can't help but to think about puppies every time I see him! He's the only one who's bean nice to me, without it having anything to do with sex... And out of everyone, he's most like me, just a bit more cheerful... He promised to give me guitar lessons too, so cool!! He looks a little weak, though, but seeing that that is like his only flaw, I think it can be forgiven. Like I said before, he's been really nice to me, and out of the Organization, he is closest to me. And he's just soooo cute, I can't get over it!

**IV - Vexen, The Chilly Academic**

Uhh, creepy-dude alert! He's got the scariest laugh I've ever heard, he talks incoherently... He's a good scientist, have to admit, just as long as he STAYS THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!

**II - Xigbar, The Freeshooter**

He's even more perverted than Axel. And a drunk. And he needs to stop groping me. And he seriously needs a reality check. Just because I don't beat the living shit out of him every time I see him doesn't mean that I wanna sleep with him. And 'just' because I don't wanna sleep with that old, deformed, ugly... guy, doesn't mean that I'm PMS'ing. Maybe I should follow Larxene's advise and either stay away from him, or make him wish that he was never born, then turned in to Heartless, thus creating a Nobody. I like the sound of that.

**X - Luxord, The Gambler of Fate**

I don't understand this guy. Literally. His vocabulary is like... larger than life! Like his tittle suggests, he's a gambler, and he carries a pack of cards everywhere he goes. Axel said that they were his weapons, but I know he's trying to fool me! I mean, cards? Puh-lease!

**VII - Saïx, The Luna Diviner**

Oh my, were to start... Maybe with the negative thoughts:

Scary as hell, doesn't talk at all, goes completely psycho when fighting. He's got elf ears, and I think he's got fangs. His whole being screams "WEREWOLF!" If you decide to call him a werewolf, you're bound to lose some body-parts (apparently that's how Xiggy lost his eye and got those scars... XD!) He's a ass-kisser, and possibly gay for our leader. Personally, I don't think the last one is true, he's just a ass-kisser, like I said. And ass-kissers get far. I mean, Saïx is the real number two of the Organization. But anyway, most of the Org thinks that he sleeps with Xemmy. Whatever.

Now the positive points!

He's a goddamned good fighter. Especially when he's 'Berserk'. He's doesn't talk a lot (like I said in the cons) which is cool sometimes, but can get very frustrating when you're trying to have a conversation with him. And have to admit, he's pretty hot! Despite that huge gash on his face. He's so... sad in some ways, he's desperate to get his heart back. He's got that 'wounded animal' thing going on, which makes my feminine instincts kick in, I just wanna nurse him, make him smile at least once, because of happiness, not because he's been allowed to kill someone...

XxX

Okay, after fan-girling, and hating members, I think I've written enough about my colleagues... Wait a sec, I'm remembering something... OH SHIT!! I forgot Lexaeus! Uhh, here you go:

**V - Lexaeus, The Silent Hero**

Umm, he doesn't talk at all. He's usually around Zexion. He's freakishly big and strong. He's got a pet rock called 'Quistis' for some reason, which is painted orange...

XxX

That's more than enough, I think! G'night, I need to sleep now. Shit. It's four, freaking, thirty. I have to wake up in two hours. I'm not gonna live through tomorrow. Good bye!

* * *

This worth continuing? I have a few ideas, but a couple of reviews might motivate me a bit... (in other word: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! 'kay, thanks and bye!)


	2. Fight Time! Well Almost, at least!

Enough people reviewed this, so I decided to continue! Than you guys! Hope I won't let anyone down!

* * *

_Tuesday the 19th of August_

**Fight Time!!**

Okay, before I tell of my ordeal of the past few days, I'm gonna reveal what the other members think of me! Demyx went around the Castle That Never Was (weird name choice), asking everyone of their opinions on me. What they didn't know was that he recorded each conversation, and played them to me! Here's direct quotes from my dear colleagues (I'm too tired to write them as actual dialogue, so you're gonna have to be happy with script styled thingies):

XxX

Demyx: Hey Roxas, what d'you think about that new girl?

Roxas: Huh, Xieve? She's okay I guess...

D: Aaaannnndddd??

R: And what? I haven't seen her too much, she's usually with you, or running away from Xigbar...

D: True... See ya, Roxy!

R: Oookaaayyyy...

XxX

D: Uuuuhhhh. Larxene? Can I-

Larxene: WHAT!!

D: I was j-just wondering about y-your impressions on Xieve...

L: Wow, I had no idea you use, or even knew the word impression!

D: HEY!! I'm not that stupid! And answer the question!

L: As long as she stays away from me, I have no problem with her.

D: Sure... Uh, bye?

XxX

D: HIIIIII FLOWA POWA!!

Marluxia: What is it now Demyx? Could you help me water my flowers?

D: Yeah, whatever. So, whatcha think about numbuh XIV?

M: Hmm... She didn't want to join my super-secret conspiracy plan, that includes taking over the Organization and broadening the garden sections. Which is a pity, she seems to be smart, but easy to boss around. And she smells of roses.

D: She does? I never noticed...

(I would like to point out that since the rose is my favorite flower, I use rose-perfume. That doesn't mean that I like him, though. He's okay. And I am not easy to boss around, unless I choose to be like that.)

XxX

D: Hey!

Luxord: Demyx, what a pleasure! What do you want to know?

D: How did you know that I was gonna ask something?

L: I control time. I go back and forth in it. So I had this conversation five minutes ago!

(I bet that at this point Demyx had a '? ??'-look on his face)

D:Okay-dokey... I wanted to know what you thought about our newest member!

L: Hard to say. She doesn't seem to be aware of what I'm stating most of the time. But if I knew her weapon and element, it could judge her better. But I trust the Superior enough to know that he wouldn't accept complete incompetents in to the Organization.

XxX

D: Yo, Axel! Whaddoya think 'bout Xieve.

Axel: Well, she at least laughs at most of my jokes, even the dirty ones. But she shoots me with this 'was that really necessary'-glare way too often. Very unnerving. But she's cool, I guess.

D: Okay, cool!

XxX

D: Hey, Saïx. Could I ask you something?

Saïx: Hmph...

D: Uhhh, what do you think of XIV?

S: As a member or a per- Nobody?

(some snickering, presumably from Xigbar and Xaldin)

D: Hmm, both I guess...

S: She has potential... If she would just think things through, in stead of 'improvising'. And she needs to learn some manners. And she has to learn how to control her powers. She also should keep her coat zipped better, her cleavage can be a bit distracting for some members...

D: Soooo... You either really hate her or really like her!

(the snickering gets louder, and Saïx chokes on something, Demyx said it looked like coffee)

S: We are Nobodies, we don't feel emotions like that...

D: Riiiigghhhttttt. Is that your answer to everything? (does a bad impression of Saïx) "We don't have hearts, we don't feel."

(something that sounds like a growl can be heard)

S: I think you had a mission somewhere far from me, IX, go do it, now!

XxX

D: Hi Zexion, Lexaeus!

L: ...

Z: What do you want now...

D: Nothing, just wondering what you thought of Xieve...

L: ... She knew the name of my pet rock...

Z: She seems to be... Useful... And she hasn't called me emo, unlike others. She lets me read in peace, most of the time, and she likes books too... I guess she's fine.

D: 'kay, thank, bye!

(somewhat muffled)

Z: What was that all about?

L: ...

XxX

D: 'Lo Vexy! How do you like our newest member?

Vexen: She avoids me and doesn't care about science. I couldn't care less about her.

D: That was mean!

V: Do I care?

XxX

D: Hey, Xiggy, Xaldin, what do you think of Xieve?

Xaldin: Who?

(we're still not sure wether he was being sarcastic, or honest...)

Xigbar: Dude, that girl needs to lighten up, like a lot! She can't take a joke! So what if I, like, touch her a bit as I say something, it's just what friends do! She could unzip that cloak of hers too! (at this point I decided that I am never, ever, not even in a million years, gonna show even the teensiest bit of cleavage. In fact, I'm gonna go buy a black turtle-neck as soon as I get a chance!

D: I- I never knew that you were a pervert Xiggy... I'm gonna go now!

XxX

D: Um, hello Superior.

Xemnas: Ah, Demyx, I was just looking for you. I wanted to ask what you thought about XIV.

D: What do I think of her? Uhh, she's really nice, and she can stand my company, and she likes my weapon, and she's a good guitar student... I like her a lot! (obviously, at this point I hugged Demmy!) How about you, sir, how do you like her?

X: It's too early to tell... She has potential, that much I know...

D: Okay, can I go now, sir?

X: Yes, indeed.

XxX

So... Sorta mixed opinions. Some think I'm okay, some don't give a damn about me. Quite a few started with a 'I don't know' and ended with a 'I guess'... Weird. Oh yeah, I haven't really introduced myself, so here goes:

**Name**: _Xieve_ (former name Evelynne 'Evie' Leonhart)

**Tittle**: _The Deceptive Siren_. I don't really get it, I'm not really a pathological liar, and I am definitely not half-bird, and I'm not even that seductive. Maybe it's because I like singing. My voice is okay, I guess.

**Age**: _17_. Okay, I'm still sixteen, but only for about a month! Let me have my fun.

_Family_: _Older brother Squall_ (I guess it's Leon now) and _step-sister Aerith_. I haven't seen them in over ten years now, we got separated when our home-world was destroyed.

**Bio**: Like I said, my home-world was destroyed when I was about seven. I spent the rest of my life as a Somebody in a place called Twilight Town, until about two weeks ago I got turned in to a Nobody. Tragic, I know.

**Appearance**: Umm, my hair used to be brown and kinda chopped, now it's long, sleek and black. The eyes are still the same, blue-grey. I'm a bit under 5'4" (or about 160 cm), and kinda slender. I wouldn't call myself gorgeous, but I'm pretty enough to attract (unwanted) male-attention. Yay for me.

**Personality**: If you didn't guess already: _cynical_. That's about it.

XxX

Hope you understand me a bit better.

And about the ordeal I mentioned earlier... I haven't got time to write it know, it's too late (I learned from that mistake), but I'm gonna reveal that I had to spar with nearly every member of Organization XIII. And I didn't do too good at it either. I'll tell about it later. Buh-bye now!

* * *

So, the next chapter is gonna be the 'real'-fight time-chapter. Hope you can bare with me!


End file.
